dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Camparri
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Male |Race = Angel |Address = Mule's Planet |Occupation = Attendant Martial arts teacher |FamConnect = Mule (superior/student) Ea (superior) Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Great Priest (superior) Team Universe 3 (subordinates) }} is the Angel of Universe 3 and attendant and martial arts teacher of Mule. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Since Universe 3's defeat in the Tournament of Power, he is the only living inhabitant left of Universe 3. Appearance Personality Since Mule, while piloting Mosco, can communicate through only electronic sounds, he has the duty to translate what is he saying, and mimics the God's tone. Unlike many other angels who are usually unfazed by events, Campari like Ea was scared and hid behind Mule when Narirama charged at the three of them possibly not expecting that to happen. Likewise, unlike most of his kind, he does seem to care for his fellow deities to some degree, as in the manga, Campari outright lied to Zeno to save Mule and Ea from his wrath after they misspoke. During the Tournament of Power, he is visibly confident in his Universe's modified warriors. However, unlike most other Angels, he is genuinely frustrated or shocked when they're outmatched and ultimately knocked out such as Narirama and Maji Kayo. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the manga, Campari gets summoned to Zeno's Palace alongside the other deities. When Mule says something disrespectful and noticing Ea's inability to explain this to the Great Priest and Zeno, Campari lies to them, which diffuses the situation. Campari quietly advises Ea that he needs to learn when is a good time to lie. He then heals Mule at the end of the manga's Zen Exhibition Match. Campari, alongside Mule and Ea, attended the Zen Exhibition Match. Since Mule can only communicate through beeping sounds, he has to translate what he is saying. Later on, Nigrisshi shows him Narirama's functions. During the Tournament of Power, he is semi-shocked when Narirama' Super Survival Mode was stopped by Hit and Basil. After his team has been eliminated, Campari was surprised when Mule exited his robot suit Mosco in order to bid the angel goodbye and thank him for his support before being erased along with Universe 3 and its inhabitants. Mule's exiting Mosco surprised Campari stating that "he came out in the end". When the Great Priest condensed the stands and brought the remaining inhabitants together, Campari was placed by Vados on Team Universe 7's section. Power Being Mule's martial arts teacher, it can be assumed Campari is stronger than him, making him the strongest being in Universe 3. However, as he was seen hiding behind his lord for safety when Narirama charges at them, it can equally be assumed that Mule's robot suit Mosco is actually stronger (or at least more resilient) than the angel. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - Voice actors *Japanese: 'Bin Shimada' *Funimation dub: '''TBA' Trivia *Like all Gods of Destruction and Angels, Campari's name is a pun of a type of alcohol. Campari's name is a pun of the Italian liqueur of the same name. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Angels Category:Males Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists